Such a roller grinding mill is, for example, a roller mill having two grinding rollers which are pressed against each other and which are supported by means of cylinder roller bearings, tapered roller bearings or plain bearings in a bearing housing. One of the two rollers is supported as a fixed roller and the other as a loose roller. During operation of this roller mill, there may be relatively significant occurrences of incorrect positioning of the movable loose roller. This incorrect positioning, in the case of the types of bearing mentioned above, leads to distortion of the bearing housing in the machine frame.
In order to absorb this incorrect positioning of the loose roller with respect to the machine frame in terms of force, DE 40 34 822 A1 proposes a single-articulation hydraulic cylinder with a pressure piece and resilient cushion composed of rubber. This combination of components acts as a coupling rod with two pivot joints between two counter-bearings.
In DE 41 03 887 A1 there is proposed for this application a dual-articulation hydraulic cylinder which compensates for the disadvantages of the short coupling length and the rubber cushion which is difficult to rotate. The coupling length is intended to be understood to be the distance between the pivot joints.